


Токио: под землей

by Aurumtrio



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action, Gen, Rating: PG13, Unresolved Sexual Tension, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ае и Кену не повезло с миссией</p>
            </blockquote>





	Токио: под землей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tokyo Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29907) by vr2lbast. 



> ФБ-2013.  
> Переведено в соавторстве с Адская_Гончая

Так не должно было случиться.

Ради Бога, это должна была быть легкая миссия — войти и выйти — на кондитерской фабрике. Она не должна была закончиться в темном лабиринте под городом. Ая надсадно и страшно закашлялся, и Кэн подумал, что он, наверно, вдохнул слишком много дыма.

— Извини, — прошептал он, смущенный хрипотцой в голосе. — Извини. Я запаниковал.

— Идиот, — прошипел Ая, впрочем, без всякой злобы. Просто еще один способ сказать миру, что с ним еще не покончено.

Кэн на секунду расслабился, и дыхание, которое он сдерживал все это время, со всхлипом вырвалось наружу. Хорошо, что в темноте не видны его пылающие щеки. Господи, каким же ребенком он кажется?

Ая непонимающе прошептал:

— Не ты. Это… все это…

Он снова закашлялся, и Кэн потянулся к нему, почувствовал, как пропитывается теплой кровью повязка. — Нет, я тоже, — сглотнув, возразил Кэн. — Ая, помолчи, ладно? Ты хрипишь.

— Жажда замучила, — проворчал Ая; Кэн почти ненавидел себя в этот момент за беспомощность. Он слышал, как где-то капает вода, но сомневался, что ее можно пить.

— Мы что-нибудь найдем, — сказал он. — Обещаю. Просто помолчи. Зачем делать хуже самому себе?

Кэн нервно улыбнулся — автоматическая попытка успокоить — и лишь потом сообразил, что Ая все равно его не видит. Он осторожно, чтобы не потревожить раны, тронул Аю за плечо.

— Отдохни немного, ладно? Я попробую определить, где мы. Далеко отходить не буду, так что скоро вернусь.

Ая утвердительно хмыкнул. Видимо, просто звуки давались ему легче, чем слова.

Ведя рукой по выщербленной стене, Кэн брел по туннелю в поисках выхода. Вот что, что он такого сделал, чтобы оказаться в этом дерьме? Хотя логика подсказывала: все из-за халатности Критикер и его собственного непрофессионализма.

Это должна была быть такая простая миссия.

***

— Вайсс… — командный голос Персии настороженным эхом отдался от стен подвала. Кэн, которому с самого начала не нравились их миссии, вздрогнул. Оми озабоченно на него покосился, и Кэн улыбнулся, одними губами произнес «сквозняк» и успокаивающе подмигнул. Оми скептически на него взглянул, пожал плечами и вновь повернулся к монитору. Кэну хотелось бы чувствовать себя таким же расслабленным, каким он притворялся.

Слушая, как Персия распинается насчет новых злодеев, появившихся среди них, Кэн сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Нервная привычка, которая появилась после вступления в Вайсс. Внимание, несмотря на все попытки игнорировать плохое предчувствие, ускользало, и теперь уже Ая ожег его злым взглядом. Кэн поспешно отвернулся, чувствуя себя виноватым, и стиснул пальцы на бедрах. Детали миссии казались расплывчатыми, пока Персия не упомянул детей.

—… вынуждали их покупать раскрученный бренд в надежде на возникновение зависимости. Согласно последнему пресс-релизу, препарат не поддается обычной классификации и признан легальным до проведения новых тестов, которые помогут определить…

— Эй… Оми, — прошептал Кэн. — Что он там про детей сказал?

Оми досадливо наморщил лоб и тихо ответил: — Не сейчас, Кэн. Просто слушай.

На их шепот обернулись и Ая, и Манкс, так что Кэн прикусил язык и попытался сосредоточиться. Это потребовало чудовищно много усилий, но Кэн все-таки уяснил, что работать им предстоит на конфетной фабрике. Он бывал там пару раз, пока развозил заказы; они специализировались на старомодных, сделанных вручную сладостях и необычных новых угощениях. Раньше он часто покупал у них шипучее мускатное пиво. Странно, ему казалось, они ушли из бизнеса.

— Ваша цель — ликвидировать Мацумото и Танаки и положить конец этому коррумпированному эксперименту, — резюмировал Персия. — Охотники Света, лишите будущего этих тварей тьмы!

Манкс щелкнула пультом, выключая телевизор. Протянула Ае папку с досье и обвела взглядом комнату.

— Обычно я сразу перехожу к делу, но, думаю, сегодняшняя миссия нуждается в небольшом пояснении, — сказала она, покосившись на Кэна, прежде чем посмотреть на остальных. Ёдзи вскинул брови, проследив направление ее взгляда, но Кэн предпочел его проигнорировать, притворившись, будто у него нет никаких проблем. И, более того, он даже не покраснел, несмотря на нестерпимо пылающие уши.

— Один из агентов Критикер по чистой случайности наткнулся на заговор с целью контроля большей части детей, — решительно начала Манкс. — Точнее, этот агент услышал о синтезе нового препарата, вызывающего легкую эйфорию. Его вариация уже появилась на рынке под видом энергетика. Общественность забеспокоилась, и министерство здравоохранения сейчас спешно пытается классифицировать этот препарат и определить его безопасность для людей. И не задумывается, что более сильнодействующий препарат может выпускаться в менее заметной "упаковке". Естественно, мы этим очень обеспокоены. Эффект этого препарата схож с выпущенной коммерческой версией, но вызывает быстрое привыкание. Ваши цели, Мацумото и Танака, тайно тестировали эффекты, подмешивая препарат в конфеты, которые затем поступали в магазины. Их цель — подсадить детей на наркотики, с которых невозможно соскочить. И, возможно, они собираются использовать это пристрастие для навязывания других товаров и услуг. Они купили маленькую обанкротившуюся фабрику конфет в надежде, что ограниченная клиентура и известный бренд сработают на них. Это недопустимо; вы должны убить Мацумото и Танаку и положить всему конец. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга?

— Да, Манкс, — покорно сказал Оми. — Спасибо за пояснение.

Манкс улыбнулась и кивнула. Кэн промолчал, надеясь, что сможет слиться с диваном и просто исчезнуть.

— Ты сказала, что Мацумото и Танака только тестируют этот препарат на покупателях, — продолжил Оми. — То есть они его не производят?

— Именно, — согласилась Манкс. — Критикер все еще пытается отследить источник препарата. Изначально он был синтезирован в лаборатории корпорации и улучшен до версии, которая сейчас на рынке, но эту версию, которая вызывает более сильное привыкание, разработали за пределами лаборатории. И все-таки, эксперимент был признан слишком опасным, чтобы позволить ему продолжаться. И мы рискуем быть замеченными врагами. В папке информация, которую Критикер удалось собрать.

В пакете была вся деловая документация компании с момента смены владельца. Списки сотрудников, продукции и объемов продаж были рассортированы и подшиты, имена наиболее важных сотрудников выделены ярко-желтым. Там даже был проект здания, пусть и устаревший на несколько лет.

— Мы знаем, что кое-где здание перестраивалось, — Манкс показала на чертеже отмеченные агентами Критикер области, в которые вносились изменения. — У нас не было времени для внедрения подходящего агента, чтобы узнать все секреты Мацумото и Танаки. Но мы уверены, что их личные кабинеты находятся где-то здесь, на нижних уровнях. Недавно к ним были добавлены небольшие хранилища. По компании ходят слухи, что они прячут там финансовые отчеты и фирменные рецепты, но мы полагаем, что там могут быть наркотики. Не пытайтесь туда проникнуть, если хранилища будут закрыты — наши агенты позаботятся о них, когда ваши цели будут мертвы. Но если вам повезет найти их открытыми, сделайте записи и прихватите образцы всего, что попадется под руки. Первая партия испорченных конфет выйдет через три дня, вы должны успеть до этого. На этом все.

Когда Манкс ушла, Кэн вздохнул с облегчением. Но передышка была недолгой. Как только Оми собрал все материалы, чтобы наметить план миссии, а Ёдзи, извинившись, отправился за выпивкой, Айя отвел его в сторону.

— Что это сейчас было? — строго спросил он.

Кэн только развел руками:

— Я не знаю. У меня просто плохое предчувствие. Как будто в затылке что-то жужжит, отвлекая. Сейчас я в норме. Правда.

— Если ты не уверен, что справишься с этим, откажись от миссии. Если будешь отвлекаться — наделаешь ошибок, а мы не можем себе этого позволить.

— Я не буду отвлекаться, — горячо сказал Кэн. — Не на такую ерунду.

Ая окинул его скептическим взглядом:

— Полагаю, что нет, но если будешь чувствовать себя хуже, возвращайся.

— Я буду в порядке, — раздраженно повторил Кэн. Ая хмыкнул, но повернулся к лестнице.  
Кэн подождал, пока дверь наверху не хлопнула, закрываясь за Аей, а затем окинул взглядом пустую комнату. «Спасибо за доверие», — пробормотал он, прежде чем последовать за остальными.

День был в самом разгаре, а цветы сами собой продаваться не собирались.

***

Тоннель был маленьким и узким.

Конечно, Кэну не пришлось ползти по земле, но от постоянных наклонов и приседаний он быстро выдохся и упал на четвереньки. Хотя это было не так уж страшно. Например, он мог проверить землю под ногами на предмет препятствий, которые могут помешать, когда он поведет здесь Аю. Но это же давало ему кучу времени нос к носу с самыми большими крысами, которых он только слышал и видел.

Он очень надеялся, что это были крысы.

По мере того как он продвигался дальше, туннель становился шире, и Кэн проклял себя за отсутствие фонарика, пока обшаривал руками каждый дюйм стен. То, что ему удалось нащупать ступеньки в неровной каменной стене, было удачей, а не профессионализмом.

Он проверил их на прочность, повиснув всем телом. Хлопья ржавчины осыпались под перчаткой, но ступеньки казались прочными. Они-то выдержат, но теперь Кэн задавался вопросом, как же он сможет втащить Аю наверх. Одна его рука была практически бесполезна, как и нога.

Кэн отогнал прочь мрачные мысли. Они найдут выход. У них нет выбора.

Он поднялся по ступенькам, оказавшись в новом туннеле, почти таком же темном, как тот, из которого он вышел. Но он казался больше, а стены и пол были гладкими. Более того, вдалеке что-то мерцало. Не яркий свет, конечно, но это было лучше, чем абсолютная чернота, и обещало возможность выхода. В любом случае, Кэн не решился идти дальше. Он спустился обратно тем же путем, каким пришел, и отправился к Ае.

— Эй, — Кэн чуть сжал здоровую руку Аи. — Ты можешь идти? Я нашел путь на следующий уровень и, надеюсь, выход тоже. Правда, придется немного полазить по лестнице. Ты справишься?

— Ты должен оставить меня, — пробормотал Ая.

— Ни за что. Я потом тебя не найду. Так что я вытащу тебя отсюда, даже если придется тащить тебя на себе. И если я это сделаю, это будет чертовски больно.

Ая испустил страдальческий вздох и попытался встать. Кэн торопливо схватил его за здоровую руку и помог подняться. Ая мог изображать из себя мученика, но правда заключалась в том, что он хотел умереть здесь не больше, чем Кэн.

— Осторожно, низкий потолок, — предупредил Кэн, нагибая голову Аи до тех пор, пока не нашел подходящее положение. — Дай мне секунду, чтобы взять твой меч, а потом можешь опереться на меня.

Он перекинул катану в импровизированных ножнах через плечо и поудобнее устроил ее на спине. Потом поднырнул под здоровую руку Аи и подставил ему свое плечо. Сложно было назвать удачей то, что Аю ранили в левую, а не правую ногу, но Кэн вознес благодарность небу уже и за эту маленькую милость. Это делало все хоть немного проще.

Они медленно продвигались по туннелю, часто останавливаясь, чтобы Ая мог передохнуть. Лестница могла бы стать проблемой, но ходьба, кажется, немного размяла мускулы Аи, так что он смог, стиснув зубы, подтянуться наверх. Кэн страховал его сзади таким образом, что Ая не смог быть упасть, даже поскользнувшись. Медленно, но верно они поднялись на следующий уровень, и Кэн сделал очередную остановку.

— Как ты? — спросил он, щупая лоб Аи. Кожа была мокрой от пота, но не лихорадочно-липкой, что не могло не радовать. Он не мог видеть выражения лица Аи, но мог представить его гримасу.

— Буду жить, — отрывисто и грубо ответил Ая.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кэн. — Скажи, когда будешь готов идти дальше.

Молчание Аи, казалось, длилось вечность, хотя на самом деле прошла едва ли пара минут. Когда он заговорил, в его голосе появились нотки уязвимости. Кэн никогда раньше их не слышал.

— Почему ты это делаешь?

Кэн пожал плечами, хоть и знал, что Ая не может его видеть. — Я должен, — сказал он. — Я знаю, как работают Критикер, и знаю, что нас можно заменить, но я просто не могут взять и оставить человека умирать. Ты бы сделал то же самое.

Он услышал хмыканье.

— Нет…

— Ерунда, — возразил Кэн. — Ты изображаешь холодного ублюдка, но тебе не нравится, когда люди умирают, хотя их срок еще не истек. У тебя сразу появляется особый взгляд.

— Если бы ты заблудился…

— Ты, вероятно, бросил бы меня, да, ты ублюдок, — Кэн не мог перестать ухмыляться и был очень рад, что Ая не может его видеть. И представил, как рассказывает Ёдзи, что их хладнокровный напарник время от времени нуждается в подтверждении своей ублюдочности. — Если у тебя есть силы, чтобы трепаться, мы должны их потратить не на споры, а на то, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

Он вздернул Аю на ноги и подставил плечо. — Готов? — спросил он, не ожидая ответа. — Давай посмотрим, куда этот туннель нас приведет.

— Ни слова, — сказал Ая.

— О чем?

— Свет в конце туннеля.

Кэн усмехнулся: — А ты забавный, когда хочешь таким казаться.

Ая только фыркнул, хотя Кэн подумал, что тот может быть польщен. Было сложно сказать.  
Он поудобнее обхватил Аю за пояс, и они двинулись к свету.

***

— Держитесь подальше от света и главных коридоров так долго, как сможете, — напомнил Оми, прослеживая кончиком карандаша главные артерии фабрики. — Я, конечно, капитан Очевидность, но у здания нестандартный проект, так что вы можете случайно пойти не туда и даже не заметить этого. Я отметил «горячие» зоны на упрощенных планах, так что хорошенько выучите их перед завтрашней ночью.

— Чего я не могу понять, так это почему мы идем туда ночью, — пробурчал Ёдзи. — Это всего лишь местный заводик, которому нет нужды работать круглосуточно. Если наши цели — Мацумото и Танака, почему бы нам не наведаться к ним домой? Это было бы гораздо проще.

Оми кивнул:

— Проще. Но, судя по данным Критикер, цели работают допоздна. Иногда они задерживаются до утра, а потом возвращаются с вечерней сменой. Большая часть сотрудников и не подозревает, для какого эксперимента используется фабрика, так что те немногие, кто этим занимается, пытаются все подготовить после официального рабочего дня. Это, в принципе, неплохо — меньше народу вокруг, но и камер там много, особенно в главных цехах.

— Но ты же их отключишь?

Один за другим звучали важные ответы на рутинные вопросы, но Кэн не мог сосредоточиться на них. Его взгляд скользил по плану фабрики с тщательно выделенными сложными зонами. Странно, что новые офисы были под землей. Кэн отметил, что туда невозможно попасть без того, чтобы не пройти по целиком окрашенному в желтый широкому коридору.

Он вскинул голову, внезапно услышав свое имя. Оми хмуро смотрел на него, выражение лица Ёдзи было нечитаемым, а в глазах Аи тлела ярость.

— Что? — спросил Кэн, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— Я говорил, что устроил вас с Аей рабочими для проведения планового осмотра некоторых камер в боковых коридорах. Это единственный способ отключить часть оборудования, не вызвав подозрений.

— Если мы будем переодеваться, зачем беспокоиться обо всех камерах? — спросил Кэн. — Быстрее было бы просто пойти и выполнить работу.

— Будет лучше, если о нас не останется вообще никаких записей, даже в форме рабочих, — возразил Оми.

— А вы с Ёдзи?

— Я займусь отключением нужных камер снаружи. А потом мы с Ёдзи проследим, чтобы никто не сбежал, — Оми беспокойно вздохнул. — Мы уже это обсудили.

К щекам Кэна прилила кровь; он уставился в пол.

— Я… Кажется, я пропустил эту часть, — на его лоб легла теплая ладонь, и Оми взволнованно заглянул ему в лицо.

— Лихорадки нет. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо.

— Тебя беспокоит миссия? Я думаю, ты справишься, но если переживаешь, то, может, лучше откажешься?

Благожелательное сочувствие Оми раздражало даже больше, чем высокомерие Аи.

— Я в порядке, — рыкнул Кэн, сбрасывая руку Оми. — Что еще я пропустил?

Ёдзи вздохнул и закурил. Ая смотрел нетерпеливо, но в этом не было ничего нового. Оми только мягко улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, что? Иди наверх и немного полежи — тебе определенно нужен отдых. Я дам Ёдзи и Ае последние инструкции, а потом поговорю с тобой один на один.

Неужели все действительно так плохо?

— Да, — Кэн потер ладонью шею. — Да, конечно. Пойду.

Оми просиял:

— Прекрасно! Приятного отдыха, Кэн-кун. Увидимся позже.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Кэн размышлял над словами Аи, предлагавшего проголосовать за отстранение его, Кэна, от миссии. Кэн не мог его винить, но это его раздражало.

— Сам иди к черту, — пробормотал он, когда дверь подвала захлопнулась за ним.

***  
Туннель плавно перешел в другой, более широкий и освещенный.

Хотя это не слишком помогло. Свет в новом туннеле был тусклым, исходившим от нескольких серых от грязи технических светильников. Тем не менее, этого хватило, чтобы рассмотреть две узкие дорожки, обрамлявшие вонючий мелкий ручей.

— Итак, мы в канализации, — заключил Кэн, оглядываясь. — Выглядит очень старой. Я думал, они все перестроили.

— Резервная система, — сказал Ая. Его голос был хриплым и тихим. — На случай…

Он снова закашлялся, и Кэн прижал его ближе, пережидая приступ.

— Тшш. Не говори лишнего. Думаю, я понял. Они не разрушили старые системы, просто построили новые рядом?

Ая кивнул — едва различимо в тусклом сером свете.

— Полагаю, они и их перестроят, но сейчас они заняты поимкой тех новичков, которые могли сбежать. Старые системы, скорее всего, регулярно проверяют, потому что включено аварийное освещение, но вряд ли достаточно часто, чтобы кто-то пришел на помощь.

Ая снова кивнул, и Кэн ухмыльнулся:

— Ты не знаешь, просто соглашаешься со мной, так что я продолжу. Мы сейчас остановимся снова, чтобы я мог проверить твои повязки, ладно? Я был как… Это была срочная работа, так что я хочу убедиться, что они остаются на месте.

Это было правдой, но Кэн хотел избавиться от веса Аи хоть на несколько минут. Он устал, живот начинал ныть, и подступала жажда. Он не хотел ждать слишком долго — Ае нужна срочная медицинская помощь — но небольшой отдых будет полезен им обоим. Он порылся в одном из внутренних карманов и достал небольшую металлическую коробочку. Закинув одну темную таблетку в рот, он вытряхнул вторую и протянул ее Ае.

— Хочешь? Если ты ее рассосешь, это поможет смочить слюной горло, — он не мог рассмотреть глаза Аи, но тот, казалось, хмурился, рассматривая таблетку.

— Просто конфеты, — объяснил Кэн. — Ну… Кофеиносодержащие. Я беру несколько на миссии, если мне вдруг понадобится взбодриться. Хочешь? Они мятные.

Ая сморщил нос, выражая отвращение, но конфету взял. Кэн спрятал остальные в карман и приступил к осмотру ран Аи.

Он расстегнул плащ Аи, отвел полы назад и увидел, что бинты потемнели от крови. Он снял перчатку и осторожно их коснулся. Они были влажными, но не протекали, как ему показалось вначале. Хороший знак. Если кровь и продолжала течь, повязки вполне могли ее удержать. Он надеялся, что грязь и вода не попали в раны, но все равно не смог бы ничего предпринять, даже если это было так. Сейчас единственное, что они могли сделать — проложить путь к поверхности и попытаться связаться с Оми.

— Я просто затяну бинт плотнее, ладно? — спросил Кэн. — Этот слишком ослаб.

Кофеин уже начал действовать, так что Кэн чувствовал легкую нервозность, пока возился с концами бинта и затягивал повязку туже. Ая зашипел от боли и стиснул руку Кэна. Кэн выждал несколько секунд, пока хватка ослабнет, и лишь затем убрал руку Аи.

— Извини.

— Ничего, — прошептал Ая. — Все нормально.

— Дерьмовая работенка, — пробормотал Кэн. — Слишком много повязок, не хватает бинтов, и я слишком долго возился. Сейчас я рад, что у твоего плаща столько чертовых пряжек.

— Нет, все нормально, — Ая легонько кашлянул. Кажется, мята начала действовать. — Ты… Ты мог оставить меня в огне.

— Нет, — ответил Кэн, застегивая плащ Аи. Он затянул ремни так туго, как только мог. Ая вздрогнул, но стерпел. — Человек не должен умирать так.

Ая сидел молча, пока Кэн обследовал его ногу, откинув полу плаща. Эта повязка ослабла тоже. Неудивительно, с их-то пешей прогулочкой. Кэн затянул бинты, добавил сверху еще пару слоев и сел на корточки. Руки дрожали. Он надеялся, что из-за кофеина.

— Еще пару туннелей протянем, — сказал он, вытирая лоб. — Сможешь пройти еще немного? Не бойся опереться на меня, ладно? Я могу тебя удержать.

Свет был слишком скудным, чтобы можно было рассмотреть его трясущиеся руки, но Ая наблюдал за ним все то время, пока Кэн натягивал перчатки и протягивал ему ладонь, чтобы помочь подняться. Но Ая даже не шевельнулся, просто смотрел, пока Кэн не отвернулся, уставившись на холодный камень дорожки.

— Спасибо, — Кэн едва расслышал тихий шепот.

Кэн торопливо обернулся. Ая крайне редко извинялся.

— Поблагодаришь, когда выберешься отсюда одним куском, — сказал Кэн, ощутив неудобство при виде уязвимости напарника. — Давай, вставай. Не будем тратить время. Мы должны выбраться и отчитаться.

Ая смягчился и позволил Кэну помочь ему подняться на ноги, хоть он и двигался медленно и тяжело, опираясь на плечо Кэна. Он как будто растерял большую часть своих целеустремленности и решительности. Ая иногда дулся, но его всегда окружала аура гнева, так что Кэн легко мог подтолкнуть его к действию. Депрессия была чем-то новым.

Кэн внезапно понял, что не так уж и много знает об Ае. Он воодушевлял Оми и подгонял Ёдзи, но так и не придумал подходящую мотивацию для Аи. И ему было нужно хоть что-нибудь — что угодно — потому что он не сможет протащить на себе Аю до выхода. И все же…

Он знал, что если придется — он сделает это. Потому что он никогда не смог бы бросить человека позади. Не тогда, когда этот человек еще жив.

— Обопрись сильнее, — мягко сказал Кэн. — Я смогу тебя удержать. Просто пообещай, что дойдешь, ладно? Я не хочу тащить твою задницу отсюда. А если не будешь следить за краем, я могу уронить тебя в воду. Для твоих ран это станет адом.

Он ожидал насмешливого хмыканья или нетерпеливого вздоха, но Ая не издал ни звука, если не считать прерывистого дыхания. Это пугало. Он только в очередной раз споткнулся, когда Кэн попытался потянуть его вперед. Отчаявшись, Кэн попробовал еще кое-что.

— Эй, смотри. Если ты не будешь идти, ты отсюда не выберешься. Приведи мне хоть одну причину, почему ты хочешь остаться здесь.

— Страхование жизни, — пробормотал Ая.

— О, да, от него сейчас до хрена пользы, — ответил Кэн. — Что-то у нас все как-то шиворот-навыворот: это я должен тебя бесить, чтобы ты двигался, твою мать. Если бы я тебя не держал, то точно вмазал бы по морде.— Заткнись, — прошипел Ая, и Кэн умолк, надеясь, что задел его за живое. Не повезло.

— Это для моей сестры, — продолжил Ая. — Она в больнице. Кома.

Это стало сюрпризом. Кэн был настолько ошеломлен, что едва не выпустил Аю из объятий.

— У тебя есть сестра? Старшая или младшая? Почему ты раньше ничего не говорил?

— Не твое дело, — грубо отрезал Ая. Он напрягся, давая Кэну надежду, но почти сразу расслабился. — Младшая. Страховка покроет…

Бинго. Это было жестоко, но Кэн должен был использовать этот шанс.

— Ни одна страховая компания в здравом уме не выдаст полис убийце, — сказал Кэн. — Критикер пообещали это устроить, если ты согласишься играть по их правилам, так? Как думаешь, чем это закончится, если ты будешь мертв, а человек, который должен получить деньги — в коме?

— Ты можешь…

—Сделать что? Зайти в полицейский участок и сказать: «Эта секретная организация обманывает моего напарника. Я? О, я убийца, и меня не существует».

— Скажи Оми.

— О, конечно, Оми сможет что-нибудь сделать, но это же будет похоже на гонку. Как думаешь, сколько времени потребуется Критикер, чтобы прикрыть лавочку, когда они узнают, что ты мертв? Даже если мы с Ёдзи ему поможем, Оми не сможет перевезти ее и обеспечить ей безопасность, пока мы не найдем деньги для оплаты медицинских услуг.

Ая промолчал, и Кэн вдруг засомневался, не слишком ли он надавил.

— Подумай, — продолжил он. — Может, они сдержат свое слово. Я имею в виду, Манкс, вероятно, заступится за нее, если никто больше этого не сделает, но ты действительно хочешь рискнуть? Дыра в твоей груди не слишком кровоточит, да и воздух через нее не проходит, так что ты не настолько плох.

— Жжет, — пробормотал Ая, прежде чем схватиться за грудь при очередном приступе кашля. Кажется, действие мяты оказалось слишком коротким.

— Ладно-ладно, ничего больше не говори, а то опять раздерешь горло. Просто… Смотри, лучший страховой полис для твоей сестры — жизнь, так? Я не знаю, почему у тебя горят легкие, но если мы отсюда выберемся, мы сможем это вылечить. Но если ты заставишь меня выйти одному и сказать людям, что ты умер, клянусь Богом, я тебя убью.

Тихий горький смешок оказался сюрпризом. Не самая лучшая эмоция, но лучше, чем ничего. Этого хватило, чтобы укрепить его решимость, и Кэн едва сдержал облегченный вздох, когда перестал чувствовать часть веса Аи на своем плече.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал Ая. Прозвучало это как комплимент, и Кэн улыбнулся.

— Иди нахуй, — дружелюбно отозвался он. — У тебя есть сестра. Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы у меня была сестра.

— Она та еще обуза.

— Тогда давай вытащим тебя отсюда, потому что она тебя проклянет, если очнется и узнает, что ты пропал в канализации.

Ая больше ничего не говорил, но тишина не была тягостной или гнетущей. Он сохранял энергию для ходьбы, и Кэн был доволен. Чем больше энергии он сможет вложить в движение, тем быстрее они поднимутся на поверхность. Чем раньше они поднимутся, тем быстрее он сможет связаться с Оми и отправить Аю в больницу. Он не был уверен, что значит жжение в груди, но знал точно — это очень плохо.

Кэн зацепился за край глубокой трещины в дорожке, и волна боли прошила его тело так, что перед глазами повисла мутная белая пелена. Как бы плохо не было Ае, он сам был не лучше.  
Их время было на исходе.

***

— Не тратьте время, — прошептал Оми в наушнике Кэна. Голос то и дело исчезал за шумом статических помех. — Они ожидают, что камеры выключат, но вас все еще не должно быть рядом с новыми офисами. Не давайте им время на то, чтобы вызвать охрану. Видео исчезнет на девяносто секунд, начиная с… Сейчас.

Кэн начал снимать комбинезон, достав свитер и багнаки из своей сумки для «инструментов». Рядом с ним Ая делал то же самое. Электрощитовая была небольшой, но давала возможность хоть ненадолго скрыться от наблюдения. Он или Ая, конечно, могли убрать камеру из этой комнаты, но Оми сделал это снаружи, сэкономив им пару минут. Они уже стояли возле двери с оружием в руках, следя за коридором, когда радио затрещало: «Пошли!»

Кэн рванул вперед. Поскольку его кулакам хватает пространства комнаты, он возьмет на себя первого охранника, если они вдруг появятся, а затем отступит, чтобы второго смог атаковать Ая. Оми разработал прекрасную систему, пусть Ая и был не слишком ею доволен. То ли был раздосадован тем, что утратил контроль над ситуацией и право первого удара, то ли раздражен, что не удалось оставить Кэна дома. Кэн не был уверен.

Но если это было из-за последнего случая, то теперь Кэн искренне не понимал, из-за чего весь сыр-бор. Сейчас, когда в крови бушевал адреналин, он прекрасно себя чувствовал. И был почти разочарован тем, что они без всяких помех прошли несколько кабинетов. Слишком легко. Наверняка охрана скрывалась за следующей дверью, но Кэн ворвался в комнату без всяких колебаний.

Внезапность подарила им несколько лишних секунд. Человек рядом с дверью только и успел, что заметить нападавшего, прежде чем Кэн его разоружил и вырубил. В том, чтобы убивать людей, не являющихся целями, не было никакого смысла. Тем более, если они не успевали ответить ударом на удар. Краем глаза он заметил, как Ая расправился с охранником с другой стороны двери, оглушив его ударом рукояти катаны. Они оба перетекли в боевые стойки, готовые сражаться с оставшейся охраной, и тут же опустили оружие — больше никого не было.

Комната была пустой.

— Блядь, — зло пробормотал Кэн. Ая рядом раздраженно хмыкнул. Он поправил микрофон: — Оми, из здания кто-нибудь выходил?

— Нет, — протрещала гарнитура. — Почему?

— Потому что от запасного выхода и досюда никого нет. А других способов покинуть этот коридор нет, — пояснил Кэн. Не решаясь слишком громко говорить, он махнул рукой Ае, проверявшем два небольших коридорчика, которые вели к личным кабинетам Мацумото и Танаки.

— Вы уверены, что они там? — спросил Оми.

Кэн вздохнул:

— Да, мамочка. Своими собственными глазами видел.

Из наушника донеслось задумчивое бормотание Оми:

— Ладно, парни, оставайтесь там, а я еще раз проверю парковку и отсутствующие машины. И приглядывайте за запасным выходом, потому что я отправлю Ёдзи вперед. Свяжусь с вами через минуту.

— Понял, — отозвался Кэн. Он подошел к Ае, как раз обнаружившему дверь в хранилище в задней части офиса. — Оми сказал сидеть тихо. Он… Оно открыто?

Это было сложно заметить — разница была буквально в сантиметр — но одна створка двери слегка отходила от стены. Ая осторожно осматривал ее, ища провода или любые другие признаки того, что хранилище может быть заминировано или снабжено сигнализацией. Он жестом показал Кэну встать рядом с ним, и, когда тот занял место по свою сторону двери, Ая аккуратно подцепил створку лезвием катаны.

Идеально сбалансированная, дверь легко распахнулась. Кэн ожидал взрыва или стрельбы, но не был готов к появившемуся в проеме охраннику. Того снял Ая, уже не тратя время на оглушение. Этот сунулся первым — и заплатил кровью. На второго Кэн успел среагировать и вырубить прежде, чем развернулся Ая. За охранниками простиралась длинная лестница, ведущая в темный коридор.

— Ты готов? — спросил Ая. — Если нет, скажи сейчас. Я не позволю цели уйти.

— Я в порядке. Сейчас, закончу с оружием, — отозвался Кэн, ловко разряжая винтовку охранника.  
— Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь подобрал ее и пошел за мной. Оми, ты тут? — спросил он в микрофон.

— Оми получил набор примочек для своего оборудования, — отозвался Ёдзи. — И забыл его.

— Если его увидишь, сможешь кое-что передать? — спросил Кэн. Он нашел рулон скотча и связал руки бессознательных охранников за спиной, пока Ая заканчивал разряжать оружие. — Это не хранилище наркотиков, а дверь. Мы идем за ними.

— Не делай глупостей. Вам нужна помощь?

— Пусть Оми решает. Мы не будем уходить далеко. Тем не менее, присматривай за запасными выходами, — он выключил радио как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Ая застыл над его работой.

— Мы должны просто убить их, — сказал Ая.

— Если хочешь, делай, но Персия не любит, когда мы убиваем кого-то еще, кроме целей, если это не самозащита. Они ничего не смогут сделать со связанными руками, но если захотят сбежать, то могут попытаться.

Ая хмыкнул, но отошел. Кэн подпер дверь хранилища, чтобы она не закрылась за ними, и спрятал багнаки. Лестница его пугала. Он не позволил бы этому страху остановить его, но секунды замешательства хватило, чтобы Ая шагнул в проем первым, издав нетерпеливый вздох.

— Прекрати мечтать! — рявкнул он через плечо. — Если ты собираешься поддаться плохим предчувствиям, лучше сразу убей себя.

Ая рванул вперед. Кэну ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Света ламп аварийного освещения вполне хватало, чтобы видеть, куда идешь. Стены были выложены белыми, похожими на кафель, плитками. Лестница привела их к короткому коридору, заканчивавшемуся одной-единственной дверью без всяких надписей. Ая замешкался ровно настолько, чтобы понять, как открывается дверь. И замер, едва перешагнув порог. Кэн чуть в него не врезался, не успев затормозить.

Кэн не знал, чего ожидал Ая, но сам он думал, что за дверью будет туннель, ведущий к секретному, никому не известному выходу на поверхность. Но перед ними раскинулась лаборатория: небольшая, но прекрасно оборудованная. Как раз для производства наркотиков. Одну долгую секунду Кэн не мог понять, зачем тут лаборатория, но его быстро осенило.

У них не было нового препарата, поставляемого на фабрику для производства конфет; они сами его производили.

На секунду в комнате повисла гробовая тишина. Никто не шевелился. Лаборанты, охранники и цели — все смотрели на нарушителей, шокированные тем, что кто-то смог их найти здесь. А Кэн и Ая были шокированы тем, что увидели.

Недолго. Один из охранников выхватил оружие, Ая бросился вперед, а Кэн нырнул вниз. Пуля едва не задела их обоих, и Кэн был рад, что упал на пол, когда услышал звук рикошета в коридоре. Он использовал свое положение, чтобы подобраться ближе к Ае и прикрыть его со спины, но застыл вместе с ним, когда охранники разошлись веером, образуя стену между ними и их целями.

Ая выругался и рванулся вперед, делая широкий взмах катаной. Он никого не задел, но это и не было его целью. Он хотел вывести охрану из равновесия, чтобы они забыли про свои пистолеты, пока он не подберется достаточно близко, чтобы сделать огнестрел бесполезным. Следующими двумя ударами он аккуратно срезал двух охранников раньше, чем остальные успели среагировать на его первую атаку.

У Кэна не было такой тактики; он лишь надеялся, что успеет подобраться поближе прежде, чем кто-нибудь в него выстрелит. К счастью, он был быстр, а атака Аи приковала к себе внимание всех, кто был в комнате. На своих противников он потратил больше времени, чем Ая, потому что пришлось сменить тактику и целиться не по груди в бронежилете, а по горлу. Третьего он убрал, вогнав когти в узкий разрез между слоями бронежилета. Он не любил убивать так — потрошение никогда не было легкой и быстрой смертью — но выбора, если он не хотел получить пулю, не было.

Закончив атаку, он увидел Мацумото и Танаку, исчезающих за дверью в дальнем конце лаборатории с одним из лаборантов и двумя охранниками. Ая тоже их заметил и бросился вдогонку, яростно отмахнувшись катаной от двух последних охранников.

Кэн позволил ему ими заняться, улучив момент, чтобы перерезать горло своей последней жертве; все милосердие, которое он мог предложить. Краем глаза он заметил, как остальные лаборанты, пытаясь держаться подальше от них, выбираются через главную дверь. Он позволил им уйти. Ая уже преследовал цели, и отставать было нельзя.

Дальняя дверь вела в еще один сумрачный коридор, правда, теперь уже с каменными, а не выложенными плиткой стенами. Он мог видеть Аю в нескольких шагах впереди, но больше ничего. Хотя и чувствовал, что цели недалеко.

 

Его беспокойство вернулось легкой щекоткой на краю сознания, говорившей, что все идет не так, как надо. Именно приступ паранойи заставил его пристально отмечать каждую, даже самую незначительную деталь в окружающей обстановке, даже игру света и тени. Если бы не это, он едва ли заметил бы неравномерность темноты по обе стороны коридора, слева камень был темнее, чем должен быть. Он схватил Аю за руку и резко дернул на полшага назад, когда два охранника выступили из скрытых ниш и открыли огонь.

Время замедлилось. Первые несколько пуль прошли совсем близко — Кэн почувствовал, как одна из них едва не задела щеку. Он услышал, как Ая зашипел от боли, когда еще одна нашла свою цель, но у Кэна не было времени, чтобы посмотреть, насколько сильно был ранен напарник. Воспользовавшись заминкой, он прыгнул, впечатав одного из охранников в стену. Немедленно развернулся, попытавшись достать когтями до горла, но промахнулся, ударив по руке.  
Выругавшись, он ударил ублюдка в живот, когда тот решил использовать заминку, чтобы поднять пистолет. Когда охранник согнулся пополам, Кэн вонзил когти ему в затылок.

Грязная работа. К счастью, уже законченная. Кэн обернулся ко второму охраннику, но Ая уже, несмотря на рану, позаботился о нем. О ней — теперь у Кэна было время посмотреть внимательнее. Хотя пол не имел особого значения, когда в него начинали стрелять.

Ая прислонился к стене, держась за грудь чуть пониже плеча. В тусклом свете все казалось серым, но на пальцах Аи, несомненно, блестела кровь.

— Черт, — выругался Кэн, пытаясь убрать руки Аи от раны, чтобы рассмотреть ее поближе. — Насколько плохо?

— Бывало и хуже, — ответил Ая. — Идем.

— Но мы должны…

Ая оттолкнул Кэна, бросив на него злой взгляд: — На это нет времени! Сначала цель.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и шагнул вперед.

Кэн не стал спорить — Ая все равно не послушал бы. Все, что он мог, — это благодарить небо за то, что пуля не задела артерию. Но теперь Ае, пожалуй, будет сложно управляться с мечом. Нравилось ему это или нет, сейчас Ая был замыкающим. И был вынужден пропустить Кэна вперед, когда тот знаком показал, что пойдет впереди.

Кэн был настороже, но больше они не встретили никакого сопротивления. Багнаки он так и не спрятал — из темноты впереди доносились голоса, а он не хотел быть снова захваченным врасплох.

Туннель вывел их к платформе, где два охранника и лаборант торопливо грузили в лодку небольшие ящики, пока Мацумото командовал, а Танака отвязывал швартовочные веревки. Река, чернильная лента в темноте, воняла жиром и болотом, и у Кэна мелькнула мысль, что они в коллекторе или редко используемой ливневой канализации.

Это было последней мыслью. Пока у охранников были заняты руки, пока их цели пытались понять, кто здесь, Кэн атаковал. Первым — Танаку, надеясь остановить лодку. Если Ая нормально себя чувствовал, он позаботился бы о Мацумото. Если нет — Кэн был бы между целью и лодкой.

— Не обращайте на них внимания! Защищайте груз! — рявкнул Мацумото, но Кэн был сконцентрирован только на Танаке.

Мужчина съежился, подтянув к себе тяжелый швартовочный канат и использовав его как щит. Багнаки Кэна пусть и были острыми, но путались в толстой веревке, замедлявшей атаку. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы чисто убрать Танаку, и он проклинал себя за проебанное время, уверенный, что охранники уже взяли его на прицел. Он резко развернулся, готовый к атаке, но успел лишь заметить весло.

Оно тяжело ударило его в живот, целясь под грудную клетку, и Кэн заметил всплеск белого, прежде чем согнулся пополам, блюя желчью. В своем стремлении убить Танаку и избавиться от охранников он совсем забыл о лаборанте.

Для ровного счета мужчина ударил его еще раз, прежде чем обернуться к подчиненным.

— Прекратите выглядеть как идиоты и шевелите задницами! — проорал он. — Есть приказ! Все на корабль и начать зачистку!

Охранники начали закреплять ящики и заводить мотор, пока лаборант обернулся к Кэну, поднимая весло, но тот уже достаточно оправился от предыдущего удара, чтобы перехватить весло, сражаясь за контроль.

Без элемента неожиданности парень был совсем не таким грозным противником, и потому перешел от нападения к защите, держа Кэна с его когтями на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пока сам не подошел к краю платформы достаточно, чтобы прыгнуть в дрейфущую лодку. Охранники поймали его при приземлении, но Кэн все равно почувствовал удовлетворение, зацепив лезвиями багнаков не только халат, но и плоть. От этих ран парень, конечно, не умрет, но боль будет чувствовать довольно долго.

Но надолго удовлетворения не хватило. Враг уходил, и спустя несколько секунд лодка уже исчезла в темноте, слишком далекая для прыжка. Он проклинал себя и темноту туннеля, пока не понял, что Мацумото не было на борту.

Обернувшись, Кэн увидел их вторую цель, растянувшуюся на земле. Рядом валялась узкая алюминиевая труба, конец которой был темным и влажным. Ая стоял возле тела, тяжело опираясь на катану. Он держался за рану на груди и неловко балансировал на одной ноге; вторая в неверном свете ламп влажно блестела. В опустившейся на туннель тишине его рваные вздохи звучали особенно громко.

— Ая! — вскрикнул Кэн, подбежав прежде, чем его напарник мог бы упасть от боли или усталости. Поддерживая Аю одной рукой, другой он переключил тумблер гарнитуры в ухе. — Оми, ты меня слышишь?

В наушнике раздавалось лишь шипение статических помех. Кое-как он смог разобрать только обрывок «…вы?» Наверно, они слишком глубоко под землей, чтобы связь работала без перебоев. Он попытался снова, формулируя фразы предельно коротко и ясно.

— Спускайтесь! Хранилище!  
Если он сможет убедить Оми или Ёдзи спуститься вниз, они увидят открытую дверь и поймут. Ему показалось, что он услышал «Окей» в статическом шуме, и Кэн решил, что даст им несколько минут, чтобы добраться до них. В то же время, Аю нужно перевязать.

С некоторым усилием он смог убедить Аю подойти к краю платформы, где свет был поярче. — Мне нужно посмотреть на раны, — мягко сказал он. — Оми нас найдет, не волнуйся.

— Это был наркотик, — без необходимости уточнил Ая, пока Кэн расстегивал его плащ, чтобы получше рассмотреть обе раны. — Ты должен пойти за ними.

— Да-да… И лаборант прикажет стрелять. Я видел. И чувствовал, — Кэн потер живот и с кривой улыбкой добавил: — И заработал кучу синяков.

— Кэн…

По тону Аи было заметно, что он недоволен. Он ненавидел проигрывать, и побег лаборанта, пусть он и не был их целью, раздражал его. Кэн вздохнул и опустил голову. Он отстегнул багнаки, сунув их за пояс, и достал свои пакеты для оказания первой медицинской помощи, которые таскал на каждую миссию.

— Слушай, меня это тоже бесит, — сказал Кэн, открывая пластиковую коробку и вытряхивая оттуда запечатанные пакетики с пластырями. Он развернул их непослушными пальцами и заклеил рану на плече Аи. — Мы нарушили их планы, и теперь они будут вынуждены начать эксперимент заново. Но, в любом случае, сейчас ситуация лучше, чем была. У нас есть цели, мы нашли лабораторию, которую искали Критикер, и утерли этому парню нос. Значит, пока идем на голову впереди. Подержи вот тут, я заклею. Ты везучий, ты в курсе? Легочную артерию вроде не задело.

— Нет, — согласился Ая, все еще хмурясь, но принимая доводы Кэна. — Ты это все таскаешь в куртке, — добавил он, когда Кэн отмотал длинный кусок бинта.

— Ага, она у меня вместительная, — ухмыльнулся Кэн, стягивая рукав с руки Аи, и принялся бинтовать грудь и плечо, — Да там «этого», на самом деле — всего ничего. Обычно я ношу фонарик, но батарейки сдохли, а купить новые времени не было. Остальное — это аптечка: в основном пластыри, забинтовать можно и чем под руку подвернется. А что с ногой?

Кэн быстро затянул повязку на плече, надеясь, что Оми сможет добросить их до больницы, где все сделают как надо. Он разглядывал бедро Аи, а тот объяснял, как туда попал штырь. Рана слегка кровила, но кровотечение почти остановилось. А вот опухоль Кэна беспокоила. Он достал маленький ножик — крошечный по сравнению с его багнаками — и разрезал брюки Аи по шву. Он как раз менял повязку, когда наушник затрещал снова.

— Кэн-кун, — голос Оми стало слышно четче, но звук все равно был тихим и прерывистым. — Мы подходим к подвалу. Где вы?

— Внутри, — ответил Кэн. — Тут лестница…

Его оборвал испуганный вскрик, и голос Оми проорал: «Кэн-кун, уходите оттуда!», а потом связь оборвалась. До платформы донесся громкий металлический скрежет.

— Что за черт? — выдохнул Кэн, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к Ае. Он протянул Ае бинты.

— Подержи-ка.

Ая зажал бинты в здоровой руке, а Кэн стянул с пояса оранжевый свитер и надрезал его по краю, чтобы можно было разорвать на полоски. Он был занят, поэтому до Аи дошло раньше  
.  
— Что помощник сказал охранникам, когда запрыгивал в лодку?

Кэн непонимающе моргнул:

— Что? Великий и ужасный не расслышал?

— Я отвлекся на Мацумото, — отрезал Ая, — А ты был рядом с ним.

Кэн задумался, припоминая.

— Было похоже на «Приказ остается в силе», а потом что-то насчет кораблей и очистки. Нет, зачистки. В общем, не уверен. Я тогда вообще-то дышать пытался.

До него внезапно дошел смысл собственных слов, а глаза Аи испуганно расширились. Кэн продолжал трясущимися руками наспех перевязывать ногу Аи обрывками свитера, когда в туннеле раздался глухой хлопок и по платформе пронеслась обжигающая волна.  
Кэн неловко стиснул повязку в руках и попытался сосредоточиться. Скрежет, который они услышали, скорее всего, оказался звуком закрывающейся подвальной двери — достаточно тяжелой, чтобы было слышно даже на платформе. Они попались в ловушку, а помощник и двое его охранников собирались сжечь лабораторию и все доказательства своих экспериментов.

Кэн не знал, на таймерах ли зажигательные устройства или управляются удаленно, но беспокоиться об этом времени не было. Нужно было хорошенько перевязать Аю, чтобы тот мог двигаться, и найти выход до того, как вокруг все заполыхает.

— Кэн, уходи, — произнес Ая, когда послышался второй взрыв, ближе, чем предыдущий.

— Я тебя тут не брошу, — ответил Кэн, наматывая вторую полоску от свитера вокруг ноги Аи.

Он пытался не обращать внимания на струйки едкого дыма, которые тянулись из туннеля, хотя в горле уже запершило. Если система распыляет горючие вещества перед воспламенением, то у них будет пара секунд между моментом, когда смесь попадет на платформу и моментом, когда их поглотит пламя. Хиленькое утешение. Кэн удвоил усилия.

— Кто-то должен доложить в Критикер, — настаивал Ая. Дым стал гуще, и он закашлялся. — Протокол предписывает бросить балласт и уходить.

Эти разумные и правильные утверждения вбивали в голову Кэна во время обучения. Кэн был уверен, что в голову Аи тоже, а еще он был уверен, что Ая до смерти напуган.

Тренировки не подготовили его к страху, который незаметно подбирался все ближе и неумолимо рос, заставив подпрыгнуть, когда откуда-то из туннеля раздался третий взрыв горючего газа. Не подготовили к тому, что холодные разумные слова будут дрожать на губах Аи, к закаменевшему мертвому лицу, на котором жили лишь перепуганные глаза. Они определенно не подготовили его к тому, что придется оставлять кого-то умирать вот так.

— Заткнись. Я тебя вытащу, — ответил Кэн, не обращая внимания на истеричные нотки в своем голосе.

Он сунул последнюю полоску ткани в карман и натянул рукав Аи обратно на плечо. Бинтов было мало, чтобы защитить рану от воды, но Кэн решил, что если удастся затянуть плащ хотя бы на первые две застежки, этого будет достаточно. На этот раз он услышал шипение, когда спрятанные в туннеле распрыскиватели превратили воздух в горючую смесь.

 

Из туннеля вырвался поток пламени и клубы дыма. Кэн испуганно вскрикнул и выпустил застежку из рук, когда жар опалил волосы. Он склонился над Аей, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, и протолкнул язычок ремешка в отверстие, плотно затягивая. Ая застонал от боли, но Кэн не обратил на это внимания, с усилием продевая застежку в одну из дырочек. Едкий удушающий дым заполнил воздух.

Ая попытался его оттолкнуть:

— Уходи, Кэн!

— Заткнись!

Теперь Кэна трясло уже всего, и он едва смог ухватить вторую застежку. Было бы лучше, если бы Ая помолчал и дал ему подумать. Горячий воздух быстро наполнялся химическим газом, от которого разъедало глаза. Ая закашлялся. Кэн не мог попасть язычком в отверстие. Он размышлял насколько глубока вода и как она повлияет на раны Аи, потому что другого выхода он не видел, уверенности в том, что он сможет дотащить Аю до края платформы, не было, а еще хотелось, чтобы Ая наконец заткнулся. Воздух с шипением наполнялся зажигательной смесью, из прохода уже вырывалось пламя, разгораясь все сильнее и сильнее — придется обойтись одной застежкой, потому что и так уже поздно…

Кэн перестал думать и поддался инстинктам.

Он перекинул ногу через бедра Аи и обхватил его руками, падая на землю. Кэн ощутил, как от неожиданности Ая напрягся всем телом, и услышал резкий выдох, но не оставил ему времени на борьбу. Он перекатился, надеясь, что Ае хватит ума вдохнуть поглубже, и оттолкнувшись от впившегося в плечо края платформы, упал вниз, утягивая Аю за собой. Ая ударился о воду первым и вцепился в Кэна, зарывшись лицом в ворот его кожаной куртки. Остатки газа вспыхнули, и волна пламени успела лизнуть спину Кэна прежде, чем вода сомкнулась над ним.

Этого было недостаточно. Он чувствовал, как поднимается температура вокруг него, и лихорадочно молотил ногами, пытаясь убраться подальше от пламени в более прохладные воды туннеля. К счастью, посреди потока их подхватило легким течением. Кэн плыл, отдавшись ему, пока не почувствовал, что они в безопасности, а потом рванулся на поверхность, глубоко вдыхая влажный воздух. Рядом кашлял и отплевывался Ая, но, если не считать промокшей одежды, он был в порядке. Кэн крепко держал его захватом спасателя, опасаясь, что в темноте они потеряют друг друга. Теперь нужно было переживать лишь из-за возможного истощения.

— Дай… Я буду грести, — отрывисто прошептал он, когда Ая попытался плыть сам. — Просто удерживайся на плаву.

Ая неохотно сдался и позволил Кэну тащить себя против течения, крепко прижимая меч к груди. Кэн уже почти мечтал, чтобы тот выронил хренову железяку — плыть и без нее было тяжело.

К счастью, отблески пожара давали достаточно света: Кэн увидел ближайшую внешнюю стену туннеля и поплыл к ней так быстро, как мог. Стена была шершавая и размытая, но зацепиться все равно было не за что, поэтому Кэн поплыл по течению, пытаясь держаться у стены, пока не коснулся рукой скобы, вбитой в камень. Он ухватился за нее онемевшими пальцами и притянул к себе Аю.

— Протяни здоровую руку, — скомандовал он. Ая послушался, и Кэн помог ему прислониться к стене. — Вот тут, чувствуешь? Схватись за нее. Я тебя отпущу и огляжусь немного, ладно?

Ая не ответил или, если все-таки ответил, то его слова заглушил шум воды, но Кэн убедился, держится ли тот за скобу, прежде чем попытаться вылезти наверх. Ему повезло, в нескольких футах над поверхностью воды в стене оказалась трещина. Он поднялся выше, чтобы убедиться, что путь свободен, и обнаружил, больше на ощупь нежели зрением, что находится у входа в туннель.

Растянувшись на полу, Кэн свесил руку вниз, чтобы помочь Ае взобраться по лестнице. Когда тот оказался наверху, они оба повалились на каменный пол, пытаясь отдышаться в темноте.

Кэн дал себе всего пару секунд отдыха, а потом с трудом поднялся на ноги. Он нашел Аю по звуку дыхания, усадил его у стены и потянулся к застежке плаща, чтобы закончить начатое на площадке.

— Стой, — скомандовал Ая.

— Я просто… просто хотел застегнуть, — прошептал Кэн в ответ. — У меня было… было мало бинтов, а это поможет. Я просто застегну, и мы пойдем.

— Стой, — хрипло повторил Ая. — Посиди минуту спокойно.

Мысль про «посидеть» Кэну нравилась. Он устал, голова раскалывалась, живот болел от удара веслом, но спина все еще помнила прикосновение опалившего ее пламени, поэтому он хотел выбраться отсюда как можно быстрее, чтобы оказаться в безопасности.

— Я… только минутку, — ответил Кэн, его тонкий и дрожащий голос эхом отдавался от стен туннеля. Ему удалось справиться со второй застежкой, и он неловко потянулся к третьей. — Только минуту, ладно?

— Кэн!

Голос Аи, все еще срывающийся и хриплый, был достаточно сильным, чтобы Кэн удивленно замолк. Он ощутил, как его руку накрыла чужая ладонь, отводя ее в сторону.

— Мы выбрались, Кэн, — прошептал Ая, — Ты можешь чуть-чуть отдохнуть.

Кэн прерывисто вздохнул и сам поразился, когда у него вырвался всхлип, он даже не заметил, что плачет. А теперь, когда заметил, не мог остановиться. Слезы хлынули потоком, он прижался к Ае и стиснул его руку — единственную реальную в этой темноте вещь.  
Он не мог сдерживать рыданий, но длились они недолго. Ая молчал, ничего не делал, но и не отталкивал, Кэн обнимал его, пока слезы не высохли, и не исчезло призрачное ощущение пламени, обжигающего кожу.

— Полегчало? — спросил Ая мягко и как-то смущенно.

Кэн подавил остатки слез, потер глаза и потянулся к третьей застежке на плаще Аи, но теперь уже терпеливо и аккуратно.

— Ага, — ответил он, — Я в порядке. Только я все равно застегну, ладно? Тогда повязка будет держаться на месте и… я просто должен.

Ая лишь пробормотал что-то в знак согласия, но Кэн удовлетворился и этим — настроения болтать у него тоже не было. Он аккуратно закрепил третью застежку и болтающийся пояс.

Не отходя далеко, чтобы Ая знал, где он, Кэн достал оставшиеся полоски от свитера и связал их вместе в длинную веревку. Ая что-то вопросительно пробурчал, заметив, что Кэн затих, и тот пояснил:

— Перевязь для твоего меча делаю. Тебе тяжело его нести, а привязать не к чему. Положи его рядом с ногой, я возьму, когда закончу. Сам ты, скорее всего, меня проткнешь, если попробуешь его подать.

— Невелика потеря, — бросил Ая.

— Дерьмовое у тебя чувство юмора, тебе не говорили?

Ая не ответил, поэтому Кэн закончил мастерить перевязь и поднял меч. Он знал, что Ая ничего такого не имел в виду, что так же мог бы приколоться и Ёдзи, но тому все сходило с рук из-за обаяния, которого в Ае не было ни на грош. Легкий вздох подсказал, что Ая решил снова заговорить, но Кэн его оборвал.

— Ничего не говори больше, ладно? Судя по голосу, тебе хреново.

В горле вновь встал комок, и Кэн попытался избавиться от этого ощущения.

Так не должно было случиться. Задание — проще не придумаешь — войти и выйти. Ая закашлялся, и это было не очень хорошо. Кэн подумал, не слишком ли много дыма тот наглотался. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя и сделал все что мог. Не перепугайся он так сильно, мог бы закончить перевязку быстрее и тогда…

— Прости, — прошептал он, стыдясь хрипоты в своем голосе. — Прости. Я испугался.

— Идиотизм, — прошептал Ая, но злости в его голосе не было. — Я не о тебе, — добавил он, когда Кэн расстроенно всхлипнул. — Это… Вся эта ситуация…

Ая снова закашлялся, и Кэн потянулся к нему в темноте.

— Нет, я тоже идиот. Ты молчи, Ая, ладно? Мне не нравится, как ты хрипишь.

Ая ответил, что хочет пить. Кэн тоже хотел, но что поделать.

— Мы что-нибудь найдем, — сказал Кэн, — Я обещаю. Просто посиди тихо. Не нужно делать еще хуже, чем уже есть. Просто отдохни минутку, а я соберу наши вещи. Сиди, я сейчас вернусь. Я не уйду далеко.

Ая сказал, что опасности больше нет, но сейчас огонь был наименьшей из их проблем. Кэну не нравился голос Аи и его кашель. Тащить его будет сложно, кроме того, он и понятия не имел, где они находятся. Можно было лишь надеяться на то, что туннель ведет в безопасное место — или хотя бы знакомое — и на то, что Ая не свалится от боли и инфекции до того, как они туда доберутся.

Кэн потер живот под ребрами и сжал зубы от острой пульсирующей боли. Может быть, надо было приберечь чуть-чуть надежды и для себя. Ведя рукой по грубо отесанной стене, Кэн дюйм за дюймом прокладывал путь по темному туннелю, пытаясь найти выход.

Это заняло больше времени, чем Кэн рассчитывал.

Дело было даже не в том, что Ая шел медленно — хотя он так и шел — или часто останавливался, чтобы перевести дух, потому что Кэн и сам был рад этим остановкам, просто эта часть канализации была такой старой, что прямых путей на поверхность не предусматривалось, а многие из отсеков были заблокированы, случайно или специально. По чистому везению им удалось наткнуться на одну из служебных дверей, которая соединяла старую часть канализации с новой, и по такому же чистому везению у них получилось найти дверь, которая была рядом с выходом наружу.

А теперь это чистое везение явно издевалось — люк был высоко наверху, а взобраться по перекладинам лестницы — чертовски трудная задача.

— Думаешь, у тебя сил хватит? — спросил Кэн у Аи. Сам он сомневался. Его напарник тяжело и сдавленно дышал, взгляд плыл.

Ая посмотрел на перекладины и отвел глаза, промолчав.

— Хватит? — повторил Кэн.

— Не знаю, — прошептал Ая. — Тебе надо…

— Я тебя тут не брошу, так что забудь об этом к чертям собачьим.

— Тебе надо пойти первым и сдвинуть крышку, — сказал Ая, восстанавливался он просто феерически быстро для человека, который только что чуть сознание не терял.

— Естественно я полезу первым, — ответил Кэн, — Не хочу вдруг выяснить, что там где-то перекладина расшаталась, только когда ты на меня свалишься.

Ая фыркнул.

— А у тебя самого сил хватит?

Хороший вопрос. Независимо от того, насколько серьезно был ранен Ая, если он до сих пор не понял, что сам Кэн не в самой лучшей форме, значит он не настолько умен, как все считали. Живот болел, не прекращая, и пару раз Кэн отправлялся «исследовать» боковые ответвления, только чтобы поблевать в одиночестве. Острота его зрения чуть улучшалась или падала в зависимости от того, насколько сильно на него наваливался Ая, и в последних туннелях он уже пару раз оступался.

— Просто пропустил пару ударов, — ответил он, — Я в порядке.

— Ты не в порядке.

Кэну неожиданно стало очень приятно. Голос Аи был сухим и хриплым, ему и говорить-то было наверняка больно, но он терпел и тратил силы на то, чтобы узнать, как чувствует себя Кэн.

— Ладно, — признал Кэн, — не в порядке. Но я в лучшей форме, чем ты, и если мне не придется тащить тебя на себе, я справлюсь. У меня хорошее предчувствие.

Ая издал хриплый смешок.

— Хорошее предчувствие? Такое же, как твои плохие?

Сердце Кэна упало. Его плохие предчувствия на этой миссии не принесли ему ничего, кроме неприятностей, и, кажется, искупить это ему не дадут.

— Ая…

— Прислушайся к ним. Плохие тебя не подвели, — сухо заметил Ая. — Знаешь, я хотел отстранить тебя от миссии. Думал… боялся, что ты поддашься чувствам и тебя ранят…

 

Ая хотел отстранить его, чтобы защитить? Кэн не мог в это поверить. Слишком уж много эмоций для практичного и высокомерного Аи, которого он знал. Но что бы там Ая себе не думал, Кэн не собирался его выслушивать. Слишком уж это походило на последнюю исповедь, а мысли о смерти — роскошь, которую Кэн не собирался ему позволять.

— Чувства отвлекают меня только во время скучных совещаний, — заверил его Кэн. — Помолчи, а? Если только не придумаешь что-то, что поможет нам выбраться. Голос у тебя совсем плохой.

— Мне надо тебе сказать…

— Скажешь потом, когда тебе станет лучше, — ответил Кэн. Выражение лица Аи осталось подавленным и унылым, и Кэн добавил: — Знаешь, лучше после того, как представишь меня сестре. В смысле, тебе придется это сделать, ей же надо будет помогать, если такое повторится?

Глаза Аи снова полыхнули знакомым огнем.

— Кэн… — предупреждающе прохрипел он.

Кэн ухмыльнулся и оборвал его.

— Знаешь, никогда не думал, что такое скажу, но ты слишком много болтаешь.

Ая нахмурился, явно недовольный, но ничего больше не сказал. Кэн взбесил его еще сильнее, когда коснулся щеки, отводя в сторону влажные от пота волосы.

— Обещаю, — сказал он, — Мы оба выберемся, и когда тебе станет лучше, ты сможешь сказать мне все, что тебе взбредет в голову. Я полезу наверх, отодвину люк и погляжу, где мы. А потом, когда ты будешь готов, мы поднимемся, ладно?

Ая обдумал сказанное и кивнул.

 

Кэн с облегчением выдохнул. Он раздумывал, не оставить ли Аю в туннеле и отправиться за помощью, но ему не хотелось бросать Аю одного в темноте, к тому же вряд ли Оми и Ёдзи могли бы придумать какой-то другой способ вытащить его. Лучше пробовать сейчас самому, пока еще есть силы. Кэн начал карабкаться наверх.

Боль в животе напомнила ему еще об одной причине, по которой ему не хотелось оставлять Аю в одиночестве. Случись с ним что-то до или после того, как он свяжется с Оми, Аю могут и не найти — слишком уж отдаленное место. Кэн тащил его на себе столько времени не для того, чтобы оставить умирать в канализации. По крайней мере, на поверхности Ая сможет позвать кого-то на помощь, если случится худшее.

Кэн отогнал мрачные мысли и сконцентрировался на текущей задаче. Было тяжелее, чем должно бы, но он все равно справился быстро. Прислушавшись на мгновение и не услышав звуков машин, он рискнул сдвинуть крышку люка. Она была тяжелее, чем он предполагал, но снизу все равно открывалась легче, чем сверху. Немного поднапрягшись, Кэн сдвинул ее в сторону. Не заметив машин, он высунул голову и с облегчением увидел, что находится на тротуаре. Район был незнакомый, но с виду достаточно благополучный, на улице стояла тишина, и неудивительно, учитывая позднее время. Небо все еще было темным, но голубоватый отсвет на горизонте подсказывал Кэну, что рассвет не за горами — по туннелям они бродили всю ночь.

Он спустился обратно и отчитался Ае об увиденном.

— Если ты готов, то думаю, лучше выбираться сейчас, — сказал Кэн. — Оми будет проще найти нас на открытой местности, да и район кажется достаточно благополучным — прохожие скорее вызовут скорую, чем начнут шарить по карманам, даже если мы будем валяться на улице.

Ая выглядел изнуренным, но кивнул и позволил Кэну поднять себя на ноги. Они карабкались по этой лестнице так же, как и по предыдущей — Ая лез первым, а Кэн держался близко, чтобы поддерживать его и не дать упасть.

Это был долгий и мучительный процесс, Кэн уже успел подумать, не сделал ли он ошибку, заставив Аю карабкаться наверх. Они останавливались каждые несколько ступенек, чтобы Ая мог дать отдых руке или ноге, которые вообще беспокоить бы не следовало. Его сильно трясло, пару раз Кэну казалось, что он сейчас упадет, но, в конце концов, им удалось подняться на поверхность.

Напрягшись, Кэн смог вытолкнуть Аю на тротуар и выполз сам. Боль накрывала сильнее с каждой секундой, и он даже подумал, не оставить ли крышку люка открытой, но потом мысль о том, что кто-то может провалиться в дыру, вернула его в чувство, и он с трудом сдвинул ее на место, пытаясь подавить боль в животе. Сделав это, он, где-то поддерживая, где-то таща на себе, спрятал Аю в маленьком проулке между двумя домами.

— Сядь, — скомандовал Ая, когда Кэн полез по своим карманам в поисках мелочи.

— Не, сначала надо позвонить Оми, — ответил Кэн и разочарованно выругался. У него же должны были быть где-то монетки. — Хотел бы я, чтобы можно было позвонить по сотовому, не рискуя.

— Сядь, — повторил Ая. На воздухе он стал говорить получше, но все равно хрипел.

— Сначала Оми, — уперся Кэн. Он нащупал монеты пальцами и победно ухмыльнулся, доставая их из кармана. — Сначала Оми, чтобы он знал, где мы, а потом я вернусь. — Он улыбнулся в ответ на скептический взгляд Аи. — Обещаю.

— Десять минут, — отрезал Ая. — Если не вернешься, я пойду искать.

Улыбка Кэна поугасла.

— Может быть непросто найти телефон.

Ая схватил его за запястье.

— Найди его побыстрее, — настойчиво произнес он. — Десять минут.

— Пятнадцать. Не хочу, чтобы ты шатался по округе, если телефон будет далеко.

Кэн осторожно потянул руку, и Ая отпустил его, безмолвно соглашаясь. Такие условия ему явно не нравились, и Кэн не мог его за это винить, но что тут было поделать? Он вытащил из-за спины меч и положил у ног Аи. Ая вряд ли сможет им воспользоваться, но, в любом случае, Кэну будет легче передвигаться, если не таскать за собой лишний вес. Он надеялся, что поблизости есть телефон, не хотелось, чтобы Ая шел за ним, но и одному мотаться по городу — приятного мало.

Удача улыбнулась ему еще один раз, телефон оказался меньше чем в квартале от него. Дрожащими пальцами он сунул монетки и набрал номер цветочного магазина, надеясь, что хоть кто-то не забыл об инструкциях и следит за телефоном, чтобы не пропустить их возможный звонок.

Они следили.

Оми ответил после первого же гудка.

— Ая-кун? Кэн-кун? — с отчаянием спросил он, позабыв представиться. Кэн улыбнулся и облокотился на прозрачную стенку телефонной будки. Теперь все будет в порядке.

— Привет, Оми, — сказал он, с удивлением заметив, что его голос дрожит. По сравнению с голосом Аи он казался сильным. — Вы по нам скучали?

— Кэн-кун, Кэн-кун, с вами все хорошо? Где вы? Дверь в подвал была запрограммирована на закрытие, мы остались снаружи, и я получал данные о подъеме температуры внутри…

— Да… Так и было, — прервал его Кэн. — Я потом все расскажу, ладно? Ая сильно ранен, да и я не совсем в форме.

— Я сообщу в Критикер, чтобы прислали медицинскую бригаду, — заверил Оми. — Где вы находитесь?

— Не знаю, что за район, но я неподалеку от какого-то клуба «Галактика», — ответил Кэн. Он огляделся, чтобы найти еще какие-то опознавательные знаки. Насколько вообще можно было оглядеться, не отрываясь от стенки будки. Она приятно охлаждала пылающие щеки. — Я оставил Аю в переулке рядом с ним. Напротив тут еще лапшичная — на вывеске написано «У Фуджимуры» — и еще какие-то забегаловки поменьше…

— Не клади трубку, Кэн-кун. Я сейчас пробью адрес «Галактики», — сказал Оми, и Кэн согласно хмыкнул. Ожидая ответа Оми, он сделал одну вещь, которая жутко пугала его в канализации… Он задрал футболку.

Синяк был почти черным. Он начинался под ребрами, шел через весь живот, спускаясь за пояс джинсов на левом боку, и уходил на спину. Не удивительно, что у него все опухло и саднило.

— Нехорошо, — прошептал он и успел натянуть футболку до того, как вернулся Оми.

— Кэн-кун?

— М-м? — Кэн осознавал, что надо бы сказать еще что-то, но увиденная рана лишила его остатков сил.

— Я нашел адрес «Галактики», лапшичная на той же улице. Я позвоню Ёдзи — он уже выехал и может добраться быстро, встретившись с медиками по пути.

— Хорошо. — Кэн вцепился в такую необходимую сейчас стену. На глаза наползала белая пелена, ограничивая угол зрения.

— Кэн-кун, с тобой все в порядке? — встревоженно спросил Оми.

— Немного поранил живот, — ответил Кэн, даже ему самому его голос казался дрожащим и тихим. — И шли долго. Устал.

— Хорошо, — голос Оми излучал мертвецкое спокойствие, которое он приберегал для крайних случаев. — Кэн-кун, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся к Ае и прилег, если там есть место. Ты меня слышишь?

— М-м? — Кэн слышал, но в ушах нарастал странный гул, который мешал сконцентрироваться.

— Возвращайся к Ае и полежи. Ёдзи скоро будет на месте, обещаю.

— Хорошо, — ответил Кэн. Мир стремительно белел, словно после того, как он долго сдерживался в канализации, его боль и усталость, подловив его в этот краткий миг отдыха, решили разом отыграться за все. Кэн держался изо всех сил. — Я подожду с Аей.

— Позаботься о нем, Кэн-кун, — попросил Оми с тем же намеренным спокойствием. — Это приказ. Понял?

— Да… Позаботиться об Ае, — повторил Кэн сквозь гул в ушах. Интересно, сколько времени прошло? Кэну казалось, что годы. — Ладно, я пошел.

Он повесил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа. Оми знал, где они, этого было достаточно. Все, чего хотел сейчас Кэн — это сесть, а еще лучше — лечь, как сказал Оми, но тут он не мог этого сделать. Если так случится, Ая придет его искать. А это плохо. Ая не может нормально передвигаться…

С другой стороны, он тоже больше не мог.

Кэн решил, что, если немного отдохнуть, то ничего страшного не случится. Стены телефонной будки были прохладными и успокаивающими. Он сполз в угол, обнимая руками живот, пытаясь понять, сколько минут из отпущенных пятнадцати уже прошли. Подумав, что трех минут на отдых хватит, он начал считать. Он сбился на тридцати секундах и в качестве наказания перепрыгнул сразу на сорок.

Вскоре после минутной отметки мир вокруг померк.

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем он снова увидел Аю.

По крайней мере, Кэн предполагал, что так оно и было. Он помнил, как свет сменил темноту, поэтому больше одного дня точно, но время в больнице точно не определишь, к тому же большую часть он проспал. Это было не так уж важно. Важно было только облегчение, которое он испытал, открыв глаза и увидев Аю, сидящего у кровати. Кэн ухмыльнулся.

— Привет, — сонно пробормотал он, — Разве ты не должен лежать в кровати?

Ая пригвоздил его холодным взглядом.

— Это не мне внутренности разорвало.

— Так я-то и лежу, — ответил Кэн. Голос Аи звучал увереннее, и это напомнило ему о том, что в горле пересохло. Он откашлялся. — Дашь мне попить?

Ая поколебался, но налил немного в бумажный стаканчик.

— Только чуть-чуть, — предупредил он. — Я слышал, что тебе глотать нельзя.

— Жидкости можно, — пояснил Кэн, благодарно улыбаясь Ае. — А вот ничего твердого и правда нельзя. Это меня убивает. — Он быстро выхлебал воду и отставил стакан на столик. — Спасибо, мне это было нужно. И я все равно соврал — я пытался ходить, а медсестры меня поймали.

Ая взял стакан, наполнил его снова и поставил так, чтобы можно было дотянуться.

— Ну и как?

— Болело адски, но я так обрадовался, что было пофиг. Ненавижу валяться в кровати, — ответил Кэн. — Я бы еще походил, но голова закружилась.

Он взглянул на часы и нахмурился.

— Спать целыми днями я тоже терпеть не могу. Лучше бы они перестали вливать в меня обезболивающие.

— Так ты меньше двигаешься, — объяснил Ая. — Без них ты не смог бы отдыхать, а доктора не хотят, чтобы ты дергался, пока не подлечишься хотя бы немного.

— Да не буду я дергаться. Не нужно давать мне так много, — Кэн мрачно потеребил пальцами край одеяла. — Не люблю, когда меня вырубает и целые дни вылетают из памяти.

Ая вздохнул.

— Полагаю, что так. Я не собирался становиться твоим мальчиком на побегушках, но если хочешь, я с ними поговорю.

— Правда? Это было бы здорово. Ёдзи не станет, да и Оми тоже.

— Может, они думают, что ты сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость, например: попрешься по канализации Токио, волоча на себе свой собственный вес.

Кэн встретил прямой взгляд Аи, но не смог долго смотреть ему в глаза. Он улыбнулся и отвел взгляд, смущаясь и нервничая. В глазах Аи застыл гнев, которого он ожидал — тот дня не мог прожить, чтобы не взбеситься — но там плескалось и беспокойство, а это уже было неожиданно.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты мне сейчас расскажешь, зачем пришел? — спросил Кэн. — И почему у меня еще более сильное чувство, что мне это не понравится?

— Потому что я пришел сказать, что ты — идиот, — ответил Ая.

— А, ну ладно, — сказал Кэн, теребя одеяло. — Это я переживу.

— Я серьезно, — продолжил Ая резко. — Ты знаешь, что ты с собой сделал? Пришлось зашивать селезенку, а часть печени вырезать, потому что она была слишком сильно повреждена.

— Печень отрастет, — ответил Кэн, хотя и не подозревал об этом, пока ему не рассказал доктор, пытавшийся успокоить его после операции. — Ты так говоришь, как будто я сам схватил весло и треснул себя в живот.

— То, что ты сделал, осложнило рану, — ответил Ая.

Кэну нравились люди, нравилось с ними общаться, но он не всегда их понимал. С пониманием Аи проблемы были даже у Оми, который обычно таким не страдал. Он говорил гневно, но выглядел расстроенным, и Кэн понятия не имел, как это исправить.

— Какого ответа ты от меня ждешь, Ая? — сказал он, сдаваясь. — Хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что должен был бросить тебя там? Как, черт возьми, я должен был после этого жить? Как должен был смотреть в глаза Оми и Ёдзи? И если бы твоя сестра поправилась, как бы я ей сказал, что кинул тебя, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, когда мы оба могли выжить? Мы оба живы, черт побери!

Выражение лица Аи стало жестким и зловещим.

— Кэн…

— Если собираешься сказать мне успокоиться, то заткнись нахрен, — оборвал его Кэн. Он прекрасно знал, что ему нельзя напрягаться — это было больно — но он был зол. — Ёдзи рассказал мне, что произошло, что у тебя в горле был химический ожог от зажигательной смеси. Сказал, что пули не задели легкие и артерии, но прошили пищевод, поэтому у тебя жгло в груди. Это опасные раны, но с ними можно выжить. Даже рана на ноге не столь ужасна, если ты спокойно на нее наступаешь сейчас. Ты хочешь сказать, что хотел бы от такого сдохнуть?

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что ни одна из этих ран не стоит твоей смерти, — рявкнул в ответ Ая. — Моя жизнь ничего бы не стоила, умри ты за меня!

Кэн впервые видел, чтобы Ая так близко подобрался к выражению привязанности. За злостью и разочарованием скрывалась искренняя забота. Это поразило его и потушило гнев, Кэн расслабился, но совсем немного. Он уважал чувства Аи, но отступить не мог.

— А я пытаюсь тебе сказать, что моя жизнь тоже ничего бы не стоила, если бы я оставил тебя там, понимаешь? — сказал Кэн. — Ты меня с ума сводишь, но я не хочу, чтобы в моей жизни тебя не было, если я могу это изменить.

Ая скривился, словно проглотил лимон. Кэн нутром чуял, как на его языке вертятся миллион аргументов, миллион способов доказать, что он прав, но вместо того, чтобы высказать их, Ая фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Ты заноза в заднице.

— Я практикуюсь, — сказал Кэн, изогнул уголок рта в полу-улыбке. — Полагаю, хоть что-то же должно у меня получаться.

— Ты — эксперт, — уверил его Ая, и Кэн улыбнулся, на этот раз — широко.

— Сестру видел? Критикер всех сюда привозят, так что она должна быть здесь.

Ая неохотно кивнул.

— Зашел к ней перед тем, как идти сюда.

— Я все еще жду, когда ты меня представишь, — заметил Кэн. — Хочу с ней познакомиться.

— Кэн, она…

— В коме, я знаю. Ты говорил, — Кэн пожал плечами. — Все равно ты мог бы меня ей представить, может быть она может слышать тебя, даже в коме. Может быть ей понравится, если кто-то еще кроме тебя с ней поговорит, из тебя хреновый собеседник и все такое.

Ая хмыкнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и Кэну показалось, что он увидел мелькнувшую улыбку.

— Я подумаю, если ты будешь следить за речью.

— Пошел нахер, — жизнерадостно ответил Кэн. Он откинулся на подушки — не хотелось признавать, что спор отнял у него много сил.

— Устал? — спросил Ая.

— Да, — ответил Кэн. — Ты прости. Я был бы счастлив, если бы меня перестали пичкать таблетками. Я хочу домой. Хочу снова поесть нормальной еды.

— Потерпи еще несколько дней, — сказал Ая. — Попытайся не волновать медсестер. Я поговорю с ними насчет обезболивающих.

Кэн улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Ая.

— А когда ты поправишься, я поведу тебя куда-нибудь поесть. Куда захочешь, — пообещал Ая и, внезапно смутившись, добавил: — Я хочу чем-нибудь тебя отблагодарить.

Благодарность никогда не состояла в списке сильных черт Аи, поэтому ужин был щедрым предложением. Кэн мягко хихикнул.

— Да, брось, — ответил он. — Тебе нужно содержать сестру. Заплатим пополам.

— Я думаю, что могу позволить себе заплатить и за тебя, — оскорбился Ая.

— Поверь, — Кэн лениво водил пальцем по перебинтованному животу, — то, что я хочу, будет тебе не по карману.

Ая закатил глаза.

— Посмотрим, ты поправься сначала.

— Ладно, — ответил Кэн, потерев глаза. — Слушай, Ая? А ты правда пошел меня искать, когда я не вернулся в переулок?

Ая молчал несколько секунд, а потом холодно взглянул на него, — Нет, я бы не стал так рисковать собой, когда я знал, что ты звонишь Оми.

Кэн закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Всегда подозревал, что ты чертов лжец. Ёдзи уже рассказал, что нашел тебя на полпути к телефонной будке.

Ая встал, пошатываясь из-за больной ноги, и Кэн попытался открыть глаза, но сил не было.

— Это Ёдзи — чертов лжец, — раздалось рядом с ухом, и Кэн потянулся к источнику звука, не открывая глаз. Он почувствовал, как прохладная рука Аи накрыла его теплую и легко сжала, прежде чем уложить ему на грудь. — Поспи, Кэн.

Было проще послушаться.


End file.
